Revenge is a dish best served cold
by xCacox
Summary: The day Blaine found his sister Rachel lying on her bed, with an empty bottle of med by her side; he decided that whoever are the responsible, they will pay for that…
1. Blaine

Summary: The day Blaine found his sister Rachel lying on her bed, with an empty bottle of med by her side; he decided that whoever are the responsible, they will pay for that…

That's my first fanfic and I'm not an Eglish native so don't be to harsh...

Blaine Anderson was sure he would never forget that day.

It started like every schooldays at 6 a.m. when his alarm clock went off. He turned around and found himself looking right in the eyes of his boyfriend, securely wrapped in his arms.

"Hey gorgeous. You slept well?" Sebastian smirked.

"Hey babe. Not really, I woke up at 3 a.m. with a sick feeling in my stomach and it's bugging me, I woke up every hour since then." Blaine pouted.

"Maybe that's something you ate yesterday" Sebastian shrugged. "Don't worry, if you're too sick, I could always play nurse this weekend!" he winked.

Blaine started laughing. "I'm sure you would. But I'd rather be in top shape so we could f…"

Sebastian looked Blaine in the eyes and whispered "Don't say that word or you'll never make it to class today…"

Blaine kissed him and started getting up when his boyfriend grabbed his wrist "When are you going? It's 6 a.m.!"

"I know but I want to pack my stuff before heading to class so I can come home right after school. And since you're coming with me, I think it would be great if your stuff was ready as well when we'll finish the day"

"Baby, please, It's too early to get up and I…"

Sebastian started whining but his boyfriend cut him off "The earlier we're at my house, the earlier you can drag me into bed with you…"

"I'm up! Go shower, I'll pack my stuff!"

When Blaine exited the bathroom, Sebastian's bag was ready. They kissed slowly before switching activity. Once they were ready, they headed to the cafeteria and ate breakfast with the Warblers.

The day passed with a blur and before he can thought about it, Blaine was in his car with Sebastian, coming back home. They were singing along 'Raise your glass' that was on the radio when they arrived at Lima. When they pulled in front of Blaine house, Sebastian noticed something out of the ordinary.

"Blaine, I thought your sister had dance's lessons on Friday"

"She has."

"Then why is her car in the drive way?"

That's when Blaine felt it again; the sick feeling in his stomach. He got out of the car and practically ran toward the door of his house which was unlocked. Second things weird: Rachel ALWAYS locked the door.

"Rachel?" He called.

Silence. He climbed the stairs with Sebastian right behind him and barged into his sister's room without knocking. What he saw had him stop dead in his track and his boyfriend collide into his back. On her bed was Rachel, unconscious, with an empty bottle of pills on the floor. He was paralyzed. After some time, he ran to his sister and start shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Come on Ray, wake up! You can't do this to me! RAY!"

He didn't know how long he stayed next to her, trying in vain to make her open her eyes. Next thing he knew, he was pushed aside by the paramedic squad his boyfriend has called. Sebastian come to him and engulfed him in a tight hug. That's when Blaine realised his face was completely wet with tears.

Sebastian took his hand and guided him to his car. They followed the ambulance and soon, they were in the waiting area in the hospital. Sebastian had called theirs parents to tell them the new of Rachel's situation and they say that they'll be here in a few.

In the same time, Blaine was thinking about what could have pushed his sister to this. She had told him about the bullying at school but he assumed it was gentle and that her friends and boyfriend wouldn't let that happened.

Noah.

He has to call him. He grabbed his phone and scrolled his contact list until he found Puck's number. He was sent on voicemail without any ring tone. Weird. He would have called her other friends but he didn't have the number. He needed Rachel's phone. When he started acknowledging his surrounding again, the first thing his brain register was the comforting hand of his boyfriend on his knee and his head on his shoulder. He didn't know how long Sebastian was in this position for but he was grateful.

"Blaine!"

He snapped his head toward the entrance of the hospital where his dads were running toward him.

"What happened? Where is she? Is she OK?" Leroy asked.

"I don't know daddy, the doctors are with her now but they can't answer my question, I'm not her responsible so they won't answer me" Blaine said dejectedly.

Hiram went to the front desk to ask the nurse.

"Excuse me, I'm here for my daughter, Rachel Berry. She was admitted for…" He couldn't make himwelf form the word. It was to painful. Luckily, he didn't have to, the nurse was already searching for Rachel's file on her computer.

"Yes, she's in surgery now. The doctor is trying to pump her stomach to get rid of the pills. He'll come see you as soon as the procedure ends." She half-smiled at him.

"Thanks" Hiram said before returning to his husband who has now their crying son in his arms while Sebastian was hugging Blaine from behind with a hand soothing his arm. Leroy was trying his hardest not to cry and that's when he saw his husband on the verge of tears that the complete reality of the situation hit him. His daughter, his beautiful and talented daughter had tried to end her life. He felt like somebody was constricted his chest and he joined them, hugging them tightly. All they could do now was wait…

So? What do you think? tell me if I made to much mistakes! and eventually, review! ;)


	2. Rachel

A/N : Hello Readers! So first, I want to thank you all for reviewing, following and "favoriting"(nice word huh?)! I'll try to post one chapter a week at least, more if I feel like it! ^^

seyan : I don't like Finn that much either. I prefer Rachel with Puck, Sebastian or Blaine. Finn is too nice and she needs a stronger guy (in my opinion)

MarionV and DREAMSandLOVE : I know they don't have the same name. It's volontary on my part, I'll explain in the next chapter.

And, of course, I own nothing.

123456789

Rachel came home feeling nothing. She was an empty shell at that state. She didn't even know how she got from the front door to her bedroom. She remembered the slushie thrown at her by David Karofsky, how she slipped on the red liquid when she started making her way toward the bathroom to change her clothes. She also had a vivid memory of the wave of pain she felt in her stomach when she fell. How much blood there was on the floor, coming from between her legs.

_ Flashback _

_She heard Sue Sylvester yelling at Karofsky to call the 911 which he did. She then take Rachel in her arms and start saying soothing words in her ear._

_"Don't worry Barbra, the ambulance will be here soon. Stay awake ok? How long are you?"_

_Even if she despised glee Club and particularly Will Schuester, Sue always had a soft spot for the diva. She always admired how she never back down from a challenge, how she always let the insults slide on her. She was a strong girl who didn't let anyone or anything get in her way. In a way, you could say she was Sue's hidden daughter._

_"Ten weeks." Rachel said weakly, tears streaming down her face._

_"Do you want me to call your parents?" coach asked._

_"No, don't disturb them. I haven't told them yet. I wanted to wait for Noah to get out of juvie so we could tell them together."_

_"You need an adult there. I'm coming with you."_

_"You don't - "_

_"It's not open for a discussion." Sue said with finality._

_Rachel knew better then to discuss._

_She was then strapped down to the body board by the paramedics, Sue felt her hand be crushed by Rachel's tight grip around it._

_Once they were, in the hospital, Rachel was taken away by a doctor and fell into unconsciousness._

_When Rachel woke up, Mr Schuester was sat on a chair by her bed._

_'Why is Mr Schuester here? I was with Sue when I got here. She hates him, why would she…'_

_She felt like a ton of bricks fell on her._

_"I lost him…" She started crying._

_"I'm sorry Rachel, the doctor did everything he could but you lost too much blood. Added to the fact that you fell, there wasn't anything they could have done to save him, I'm sorry."_

_"Can you take me home?" Rachel said with a broken voice._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Take me home! I can't stay here." Rachel begged._

_"I'm not sure it's a good idea. I prefer take you back to school, what do you say?" Schue said. "At least, you'll have your friends here."_

_'I don't have any friends there.' She wanted to shout that she didn't have friends at McKinley, that the only true friends she had was Blaine and Noah. But she was tired. So tired…_

_"I - … OK. I'll take my belongings"_

_"Good, I'll wait for you outside."_

_They got to McKinley with an awkward silence filling the car. Once there, she climbed out of the car and started making her way toward her car when Mr Schuester call after her._

_"Rachel? Where are you going?"_

_"Uh… home. Why?"_

_"Are you gonna be ok? Is there someone waiting for you there? If not I'd rather you stay here with me." Schue said._

_"My daddy has the day off." She lied._

_"Oh well. You want me to call him?" Schue asked._

_"No need, I came with my car. I don't want to let it here for the weekend." She answered._

_"Ok. Well have a nice weekend Rachel." He said before walking toward the school._

_Rachel stood there frozen, his words echoing in her mind. Have a nice weekend. Is he kidding? How could she have a nice weekend she was a murderer. A murderer._

_ End of Flashback _

Rachel was on her bed, staring at the pill's bottle which was on the nightstand. She couldn't believe she lost her baby boy. Noah's baby boy. Their baby boy. Oh god! She was such a bad person. She wasn't even capable of protecting her child. All of this was her fault. If only she wasn't such a loser, David wouldn't have slushied her and she wouldn't have slipped on the red liquid on the floor. Their baby would still be here, with her, waiting for his daddy to get out of juvie.

Noah.

_'How am I going to tell him I lost him? He'll be heartbroken because of me! Like he was when Quinn aborted his daughter.'_

Rachel sobbed loudly on her bed during a solid half hour while remembering all the comments people said about her. How she was a freak and a loser. Now, above it all, she was a killer.

When her tears started calming a bit, she grabbed the bottle and emptied its content on her hand. She swallowed all of it and lay down on her bed.

After a few minutes, her eyelids got heavy and she close her eyes, letting herself drift to sleep.

123456789

So now, you know why she did it. Review please!


	3. Hello McKinley!

**A/N: So First, I'm sorry for the delay, I found a job - yay - and I didn't have time to write but don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Thanks for the new followers and alerts stories!**

**So now start the revenge. I need to tell you, I won't be nice with some characters in future chapters so be warned. Mistakes are mine.  
**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy and review!**

RNBSRNBSRNBSRNBSRNBSRNBSRNBSRNBSRNBSRNBSRNBSRNBS

The first day of Senior year saw Blaine striding across the hall of McKinley High School toward the reception desk. The secretary was a tall woman in her late forties who looked at him from her paperwork with a soft smile.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I just transfered from Dalton. I need my locker's number and my schedule."

"Oh right, Mr Figgins told me about you. Here are your informations."

Blaine thanked the woman and went to his locker. 'What's the number again?' Blaine double checked when he looked at the number. 761. Rachel's old locker. He laughed awkwardly to himself. Life had some kind of trick to get you back to the worst pain you've ever felt. Of course the pain have died down but the images were glued to Blaine's mind forever. It was nearly a year and a half since Rachel 'accident'. Blaine remembered the relief he felt when her sister woke up.

FLASHBACK

_Blaine refused to leave Rachel side when they were allowed in her room. The doctor had told them the operation was a succes but they weren't sure when or if she would wake up. Blaine spent his days and nights at the hospital from the moment they were allowed in. He would leave her side only to go to the washroom. After trying to make him go home for several hours, his dads gave up and ask a nurse if it was possible to install a second bed in th room for Blaine. The nurse smiled indugently and nodded and, less than thirty minutes later, an additional bed was put in Rachel's room. Sebastian wanted to stay but his dad wouldn't allow it and neither Blaine._

_"Oh I see. You want to get rid of me so you can flirt with the cute doctor." Sebastian teased, in a attempt to make Blain smile. He knew his boyfriend probably wasn't going to but he wanted to try. It was tearing him apart to see the only boy he ever committed with, the only boy he ever loved, in such pain._

_"I love you, you know?" Blaine said with a sad smile. He knew what Sebastian was thinking when he asked this and he felt like he loved him ever more than before - if it was possible._

_"I love you too. Look, my father want me home soon but call me when she wake up of if you need anything okay?" Sebastian tell his boyfriend. Blaine nodded and, after a long and tight hug, Sebastian kissed him and leave the hospital. His dads told him they thought Sebastian was a strong and stunning man. Blaine was happy to have his fathers approval but that wasn't the thing on his mind right now. While his fathers get back in Rachel's room, Blaine tried once again to call Puck. He had already tried numerous times but he was sent straight to voicemail. He let at least ten messages, telling the jock to call him back ASAP because Rachel was hurt. This time wasn't different. He would have come to his house but he didn't want to leave Rachel side in case she woke up. So he spent the next days at her side, talking to her. The doctor told him people in a coma can hear what was said to them so Blaine did this. Eleven days after Rachel's accident, his hopes and priests were finally rewarded._

_"You need to wake up Ray. You need to meet Sebastian. I know, it's about time right? I wanted you to meet him before but I wasn't sure how long we would last. Because he had the same past that Puck. With guys. I know I should ha - "_

_"Stop calling him Puck, his name is Noah" Rachel said weakly, her eyes still closed._

_"Ray?! NURSE, SHE AWAKE!" Blaine shouted from the doorframe before coming back to Rachel's bed, taking her hand in his. "Ray, you hear me?!"_

_"Could you please stop screaming? My head is pouding and I doubt that the distance between your mouth and my ears justify such a amount of noise." Her eyes fluttered while she said this and the first thing she saw was her brother laughing softly with tears in his eyes._

_"And that's how I know you're all right."_

_"Sorry Sir, but we need you out of the room." A nurse said to Blaine while pushing him unceremoniously out of the room. Blaine take his phone out of his pocket and immediatly called his dads and Sebastian. He was glad but couldn't leave Dalton during the week so he told Blaine he'd stop by this weekend. Their parents were here less than forty five minutes after their son's call. Blaine was with Rachel and they were talking softly. They came into the room and give their daughter a hug while tears slide silently down their cheek. The doctor tell them Rachel would be able to come home the next day but she needed to talk with a specialist. They spent the afternoon together even if Rachel stayed silent most of the time. They didn't want to push her so they just maked small talk and, when the visiting hours ended, they came back hom after aloowing Blaine to stay the last night in hospital with Rachel._

_During that night, Rachel cried a lot. Blaine stayed awake, trying to talk to her, to make her open to him in vain. She didn't say a word. Around two, she was starting to calm down and Blaine decided he didn't want his sister to go back to a fresh new round of tears so he just dropped the questionning. He get out of his bed, come in hers and cradled her in a loving embrace._

_"I love you so much my little Ray of sunshine" He thought using her nickname when they were kid would be a good idea and the soft smile he get in response tell him he was right._

_Leroy and Hiram went to take them home the next day. Rachel was still silent. She didn't talk to anyone during the following two days. The third day started at 9 a.m. when someone knocked on the door. Leroy and Hiram being at work, Blaine was the one who answered the door only to be greeted by a huge bunch of red roses._

_"Hey Blaine! Is Rachel home?" Noah said cheerfully._

_Blaine saw red. How dare he? Coming back here after 2 weeks of silent during Rachel's probably worst moment of her life? No. Way. Without further thinking, he punched Puck square in the jaw. Before the jock has time to process, Blaine was straddling him, punching him repeatedly. After the fourth punch, Puck was able to rolled them around and was now on top of Blaine. He grabbed both of his wrist and pinned them down while Blaine keep struggling. That's when Rachel come out - she had heard the knocking on the door and she knew Noah would come today - , pulling him off Blaine._

_"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Rachel screamed and turn to Blaine. "You had no right to attack Noah! He didn't do anything wrong!" Her brother hung his head down while Rachel turn to Puck who got a split lip. She didn't say anything just started sobbing. Noah and Blaine were at her sides in an instant, but Rachel extracted herself from them and fled to the house. Puck stayed frozen two seconds before going after her. He was stopped by Blaine gripping his arm._

_"Before you go after her, there some informations I need to fill you in with." Blaine said._

_"What about?"_

_Feeling that beating around the bush wouldn't be productive, Blaine decided to drop the bomb. "Look, first, you have to know that I tried to call you but you weren't answering... Rachel,... Well... She attempted suicide two weeks ago..."_

_Puck's eyes widened. "Wh- What? You're kidding right? Why would she do that?"_

_"Well, when you didn't answer my call, I figure it was because you two broke up. By the way, sorry for punching you"_

_"We didn't broke up. I was in juvie." Puck saw the look Blaine gave him and explained before he had the time to ask 'the' question. "It was a dare at a party, I was drunk and I stole an ATM. No more questions about me. Why?"_

_"She didn't tell me. Neither our parents. We all try but she didn't say a word about it." Blaine said sadly._

_"I'll talk to her." With these words, Noah went inside, followed by Blaine. Rachel was sobbing on the couch. When she felt Noah's hand on her shoulder, she jerked and sobbed harder. Noah was speechless. Never had Rachel run away from him like that._

_"Rachel, what the fuck is wrong?" Noah said angrily._

_"..."_

_"What?"_

_"I lost him" Rachel said quietly._

_"Who did y - " Noah stopped himself in the middle of his sentence when he understood what she meant. The 'Quinn's incident' as he called it, had put babies everywhere in his thoughts. "You were - "_

_Rachel fell on her knees in front of him, sobbing._

_"I'm so sorry, Noah! I wanted to tell you you when you'd be out of juvie, I planned to wait for you with the sonogram and I..." Rachel couldn't speak about it any. "David slushied me and I fell... I know you hate me. I hate myself too..." She ended in a whisper._

_Noah looked at her during what felt like hours - for Rachel at least - and fell on his knees in front of her, hugging her tightly, whispering sweet comforting words in her ear._

_"It was not your fault ba - "_

_"Of course it was!" Rachel cut him off angrily, jerking from his arms. " If I wasn't such a loser, I wouldn't have been slushied and the baby would still be here! I'm a bad person!"_

_Puck grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little. "Don't say that! You're not responsible! They are! You didn't abort, you didn't put yourself in danger on purpose! They took advantage of the fact that I wasn't here to lay into you! I would never resent you for that babe, it wasn't your fault!"_

_Rachel, still crying, lean onto Puck who noticed his brother-in-law in the doorframe of the living room, with a dark look on his face. Quickly thinking about how Rachel was his priority for now, he nevertheless decided he would go speak to Blaine soon._

END OF FLASHBACK

So now here he was. In the hall of Mc Kinley. Analyzing his surrounding and looking for the first target on his list. They weren't the one who would suffer the most, but they were the essential, the key to have access to the others. When he spotted them, he went here and tapped them on the shoulder

"Yes? Do we know each others?"

"Um... No. The lady of the front office told your locker's number and told me you would show me the school. I'm new, I came from Dalton Academy."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson."


	4. Welcome to Glee Club

A/N : Sorry for the delay. I own Nothing.

SBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRN

All day long, Kurt didn't let Blaine alone for one moment. Even when Blaine went to join the boxing club, Kurt stayed behind him like a shadow. He took Blaine with him to the cafeteria, introduced him to all of his friends and, of course, told him about the glee club.

"Do you sing? Because you do, you should join Glee club! It's a cool club even if we're at the bottom of the social ladder. Slushies and bullying got us together at a high level. But don't worry about those things, they got better recently… Since Rachel went away in fact." Kurt said after a second of thinking.

"Who's Rachel?" Blaie asked. He barely managed to look indifferent and when Kurt didn't notice his discomfort, he knew it was innocent enough.

"She was in McKinley until somophore year. One Friday, she went home and never came back. I don't know why or where she is and in all honesty, I don't care."

"Why?" Blaine blood's started boiling. '_Keep it cool, Blaine. You don't want them to know, not like this, not so soon._'

"Well, to put things simply, she was a child. If she didn't get a solo she would throw a tantrum until our teacher cave and gave it to her. She was talented but selfish. All the rest of us never get a solo when she was here, it was really old. And one day, she slipped on a slushie David threw at her and hurt herself. I know this because there was blood on the floor. She went with the ambulance and never return. At first we thought she was only in the hospital to heal from whatever her injury was but when she didn't come back, we knew she was gone for good." Kurt said.

Blaine was seeing red. His fists were clenching at his side and he put all his forces in not attacking him and kill him right there. He took a big gulp of air and expire slowly.

"Something's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No" '_Yes_' "I'm just really hot in there." '_I'm trying my best not to punch you!_' "I'm sure it will pass" Blaine said with a forced smile.

"Well enough about me! What brought you here? If you're from Dalton, you must have some strong reasons to fall to McKinley's level." He joked.

"Well, my ex goes there." Blaine fell his chest tightened at the thought of Sebastian. He wanted him to be there with him and make him forget what Kurt just said about Rachel... But he knew this would not happen.

"You're ex? But - Wait you're gay?" Kurt asked. He couldn't believe his luck. The guy he showed the school to was cute, funny, sexy and gay!

"Yes why? Is that a problem for you?" Blaine said.

"Oh no don't worry! It's just... Well, I'm gay too. And until you, I was the only one here. It's nice to have someone who know what you live and don't - I quote - 'try to understand'" Kurt joked.

"I see" Blaine said with a smile.

When they reached, the choir room, Blaine stopped and took a look at his surrounding and, more specifically, at the Glee club's member. He recognized Noah instantly of course but didn't aknowledge him. The indifference was mutual as the mohawked boy looked at him barely more than a second before adverting his eye.

He was looking at all the people in the room, analyzing them and putting a name on each of their faces. Next to Noah was Mike Chang. Football team, talented dancer, Tina's boyfriend. The asian girl was of course next to him. Fake stuttering, nice girl, too shy to stand up for herself. Next to Tina was Mercedes. Black girl, diva, strong voice, crushing on Sam Evans. Sam, the new guy, like him, even if they weren't here for the same reasons... Adult's version of Bieber, not ripped like Puck but good enough to catch Blaine's eye - Of course Blaine look at the cute and sexy guy, what do you think? -, football player, Quinn's ex boyfriend. Quinn. One of the more - if not the most - responsible of Rachel's accident. Blond hair which fell around an angelic face - don't be fooled by her appearance... -, HBIC, Finn's girlfriend. She was next to her fellow cheerios, Santana and Brittany. The latina was Quinn's second in the Cheerios. She was the kind of girl who never say no to sex but was secretly in love with her best friend, Brittany. The blond was nice and innnocent. She was also a hell of a dancer and she loves Santana back but was in a relashionship with Artie. This one was the 'Wheelchaired kid'. He wasn't much of a leader, he was more like a guy who follow the majority to have friends. Finn was the quaterback, the guy all the school was fawning upon, even if he was stupid. Maybe the fact that he has Quinn as a girlfriend helped him. And there was Kurt, gay kid, nice voice but jealous like no one. All of them, with their combined actions and personnalities had pushed Rachel to try - thank God, only try - and end her days. And last but not the least, Blaine. Rachel's brother, former lead singer of the Warbler, future nightmare for New Directions, even if they didn't know that yet.

He was interrupted in his thought by Mr Schuester who came into the classroom clapping his hands.

"Hi guys! Nice to have you back!" he said cheerfully. "I hope you had nice holidays! SO, for this first lesson of the year, we'll only do auditions and - Who is this?" he asked, pointing Blaine.

Blaine was opening his mouth to answer when Kurt cut him off.

"Mr Schuester, Blaine Anderson, former leader of the Dalton Academy's Warblers and auditioning today for New Directions. He just tranfered." Kurt said as soon as the glee teacher ended his question.

"Well nice to meet you Blaine."

"Nice to meet you too. I have a song prepared for my audition. May I?" Blaine asked.

"Of course! Everybody sit down!" He said, adressing to the group. "The floor is all your."

Blaine nodded and went to tell his song to the musicians. He then placed himself in front of the club with a little smile to Kurt who was giving him thumbs up, started singing.

_There's a ghost down in the hall_  
_ There's a ghoul upon the bed_  
_ There's something in the walls_  
_ There's blood up on the stairs_  
_ And it's floating through the room_  
_ And there's nothing I can see_  
_ And I know that that's the truth_  
_ Because now it's onto me_

_ I don't understand it_  
_ Hey_  
_ I don't understand it!_  
_ Aaow_

_ There's a tappin' in the floor_  
_ There's a creak behind the door_  
_ There's a rocking in the chair_  
_ But there's no-one sitting there_  
_ There's a ghostly smell around_  
_ But nobody to be found_  
_ And a coughin' and a yawnin'_  
_ Where a restless soul is going_

_ Don't understand it_  
_ Hey!_  
_ Don't understand it_  
_ Hey._

_ And who gave you the right to shake my family?_  
_ And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me_  
_ And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_  
_ You put a knife in my back_  
_ Shot an arrow in me!_  
_ Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_  
_ The ghost of jealousy_

_ There's a tappin in the floor_  
_ There's a creak behind the door_  
_ There's a rocking in the chair_  
_ But nobody's sitting there_  
_ There's a ghostly smell around_  
_ But nobody to be found_  
_ And a coughin' and a yawnin'_  
_ Where a restless soul is going_

_ Don't understand it!_  
_ Yeah Yeah!_  
_ Don't understand it!_  
_ Your just a dog gone!_  
_ Aaow!_

_ And who gave you the right to scare my family?_  
_ And who gave you the right to scare my baby, she needs me_  
_ And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_  
_ And who gave you the right to take intrusion, to see me?_  
_ And who gave you the right to shake my family?_  
_ And who gave you the right to hurt my baby, she needs me_  
_ And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_  
_ You put a knife in my back,_  
_ Shot an arrow in me!_  
_ Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_  
_ A suckin' ghost of jealousy_  
_ Aaow!_

_ And who gave you the right to shake my family?_  
_ And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me_  
_ And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_  
_ And who gave you the right to take, intrusion to see me?_  
_ And who gave you the right to hurt my family?_  
_ And who gave you the right hurt my baby, she needs me_  
_ And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?_  
_ You put a knife in my back_  
_ Shot an arrow in me!_  
_ Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_  
_ The ghost of jealousy_

_ Aaow_  
_ Dog gone_  
_ But there's no doubt about it, piece of mind_  
_ Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy_

Once the song was finished, everybody was on their feet, congratulating Blaine who was pleased to see that he was approved unanimously. Mr Shuester came to him and, putting an arm around his shoulder, turned toward the glee kids.

"Guys, welcome Blaine as one of us. I think he will be one of the leader with Finn and Kurt." Mr Schue announced. "Congrat Blaine, that was really good."

Everybody cheered and came congratulating Blaine, introducing themselves at the same time. Blaine stayed in the same spot, smiling and accepting congratulations from everyone. Puck shook his hand but didn't say a word. Blaine blinked a little forcefully and Noah answered with a slight nod before leaving. When everyone has left, Blaine gathered his things and walked out the room only to collided in Kurt who was coming back.

"Sorry, I forgot my jacket." Kurt mumbled blushing lightly.

Blaine smiled, it was too easy.

"Don't worry I'm a big guy. I can handle a little pushing here and there." He joked. "So, I see you tomorrow?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Uh... Yeah of course..." Kurt said. "Hope you like it here so far. School. And people..."

Blaine looked at Kurt. The taller kid had a crush on him, it was obvious. Blaine knew it was a good thing. It would help him for the next step of the "Plan". He needed to play his part and act like the feelings were reciprocated.

"Don't worry, I like it! School and people. Especially people." Blaine said with a wink before leaving the choir room and a smiling and blushing Kurt behind him.


	5. How to cope

**A/N : Sorry for the delay. I own nothing.**

RNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSB

Rachel had a rough year. After loosing the baby, she was sent to therapy. She stayed quiet the first sessions. It was only at the fourth that she started talking with her counselor.

The first session wasn't a success. Rachel came into the office and sat on the comfy chair which was offered to her.

"Hello Rachel. My name is Kevin Alvares. I'm here to help you. I -"

"You mean you're here to fix me." Rachel snapped.

"Why would I fix you? You're not broken."

"Whatever, I'm not going to tell my whole life to a complete stranger." She huffed.

Rachel stayed silent the whole time. The second time, Dr Alvares told her that he would listen to her when she'd be ready. He then started talking about him. How he was an awkward kid in high school because he loved to dance. How everyone called him a fag and how, after a cruel prank, he ended up with a broken ankle, killing his dream of becoming a professionnal dancer.

"You're kidding right?" Rachel said. "I came here to get better and you told me your heartbroken lifestory?"

"Well, you said you didn't want to tell your story to a stranger. So I became a non-stranger." he said with a smile.

Rachel was speechless. Dr Alavares continued his story and at the end of the session, Rachel knew the major events in Kevin's life. She asked him some questions and decided that she wanted to call him by his name instead of doctor.

When she arrived for the next session, she sat on the comfy chair and started telling Kevin his story. When she started, there was no way to stop. She felt like if she stopped, she would break, burst into tears or pass out. So she told him everything. She began with the way people treat her at school.

She talked about the cheerleaders who were the top of the food chains in McKinley. They were the ones with all the power. They were feared and respected. And they make her life a living hell. Always saying that she was fat, that her nose was too big, that she was too small, that she has man hands and many others things that she didn't want to remembered.

She continued with the jocks. McKinley athletes were the good little dogs of the cheerleader in a way. Always doing what Quinn and Santana told them because they wanted access to the Cheerios – and not to play cards if you catch my drift. They insult her too. The same lame line of 'fat', 'schnoze' and 'loser'. They constantly bring her down by saying she would never make it to Broadway because of the animal's sweaters she wears.

She was used to this. It has always been that way, she was lonely with only her dreams to make her through the day and she was okay with it. So maybe not okay but she dealt with what she was given in life and stayed strong. All started to change at the beginning of somophore year when Mr Schuester started glee club. Well, that's what she thought. Unfortunately, nothing really changed. Even when jocks and cheerleader came singing in the 'Homo explosion' – that's how the jocks call it. Santana and Quinn continued to make snarl comments, jocks continued to slushy her and nobody in Glee wanted to be associated with her. Kurt and Mercedes would always bitch about how Rachel got all the solos, Tina and Artie would nod next to them because they were losers enough and didn't want to fall to Rachel's level.

The real change came in the person she expected the least… Noah Puckerman. Tan skin, dark hair, broad shoulders, wide receiver of the football team and first one who slushy her. When he joined glee, she thought about leaving but decided otherwise. They started dating for the wrong reason. She needed to feel wanted and he needed a rebound after Quinn's abortion.

He was heartbroken when he heard the new. He couldn't cry in front of anyone because, one, he's a badass and badass don't cry and two, no one knew he was the father. Finn was miserable and everyone in Glee supported him. He agreed to the abortion when Quinn told him they couldn't keep it, they were too young. They went to the clinic as soon as Finn agreed, Quinn already had an appointment in case Finn say yes. When they came back the next Monday, they broke the new to the glee club and Puck felt like he had been punched in the gut. While everyone went and hugged the golden couple, Puck discreetly got out of the room and came home. He waited to be in his room before he burst into tears. After some time, he get out of bed and started preparing for fight club - thanks god, they have a session tonight. He lashed out that night and sent four boys home with cut and bruises all over their bodies.

And when his ma told him he should find a nice Jewish girl, he decided to make her happy and set his sight on Rachel Berry. At, first it was weird, making out with the girl he slushied on a daily basis. But she was good, really good and, when he get slushied and she helped him clean up, he understood she was THE girl. The girl you saw once in a lifetime. She was caring, driven, crazy, talented, condident. He had to keep her. So when she came to him at the bleacher, he refused her break up.

_ FLASHBACK_

_"I hope you didn't choose Glee over football because of me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't think this relationship is gonna work out."_

_Puck stood up and walked to her until he was only an inch from her. He leaned and kissed her softly._

_"You want to break up with me for Finn." It wasn't a question. "Do you think he would choose you over Football?" he kissed her and put his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "Do you think he would break up with Quinn for you?" He kissed her again, with tongue this time and grinded against her, eliciting a moan from her. "Do you think he'd make you moan with just a few kisses?" He whispered against her lips._

_"He didn't…" Rachel answered quietly._

_Puck pulled away, looking at her with anger in his eyes. "You kissed him? You cheated on me?" He took a step back before Rachel grabbed his hand forcefully, pulling herself against him again._

_"No! I would never do that!" she said loudly. "He kissed me a month ago, in the auditorium. He told me it was a mistake and not to tell anyone…" she said quietly, looking at the ground. "I don't know why you want me, nobody wants me, even for just being my friend…" A tear escaped her eyes and rolled on her cheek. Noah grabbed her face between his hands, tilting her head up so he can look in her big brown eyes._

_"Finn is an idiot. I can tell, I know him since middle school. Don't listen to him. You're talented, beautiful and confident. I want you because you make me feel like I'm not a fuck up. Let me a chance, you won't regret it, I promise."_

_End of FLASHBACK_

She accepted to give him a chance and, after two weeks, he told her the truth about Quinn baby. She already knew. She told him she wasn't stupid and it as impossible to get pregnant in hot tube. He cried in front of her and she conforted him. People at school believed it was a joke but they didn't care what other said. They were slushied once two weeks after the tentative break up by Azimio and Karofsky. Noah punched Karofsky square in the jaw and shoved azimio in the row of locker, pining him there with his forearm on his neck.

"Do that again and I'll end you" he said angrily before punching him on the stomach. He then took Rachel's hand and they got cleaned up in the nearest bathroom. Nobody slushied them after that. They grew stronger and after 4 months, Rachel gave her virginity to Noah. She actually blushed when she confessed it to Kevin who only smiled softly in response.

She then told him about the stolen ATM which sent Noah to juvie, the pregnancy she discovered a month and half after, the jocks who came after her again when they discovered Puck wasn't going to be here during three month. She was crying when she told him about the miscarriage. Kevin really helped her through this and, after 3 months of therapy, she was not completely healed but she was a bit better.

Her fathers decided that she would go to Crawford so she wouldn't have to go back to McKinley. She went there during junior year and made freinds instantly with Amanda. She was new there, like Rachel, and they have the same classes. It was really restful for Rachel to walk down the hall without the fear of being sluhied. She started wearing less and less animals sweater after Amanda gave her a makeover. Rachel had confessed wearing those clothes not to have her 'good' clothes ruined by a slushy.

Her school year was nice. She had friends, good grades, her sessions were always there but less frequent. Noah even come with her to some sessions, after Kevin suggested he might need some help too. Her fathers understood why she didn't told them about the baby and supported her suring her therapy. Blaine and Rachel became closer again. He forgave her for not telling him for the baby and she swore she'll never hide something that important to him again. She met Sebastian during the summer and all four of us got along very well. Puck and Sebastian became best friend real fast and, when Rachel and Blaine went to New York with their parents for ten days during the holidays, they spent nearly all their time together. During that time, Noah told Sebastian about the talk he had with Blaine when he came back from juvie.

_FLASHBACK_

_Just after had fallen asleep, Noah went to Blaine's room only to find him deep in his thought, sitting cross-legged on his bed._

_"You're okay dude?"_

_Blain looked at him with such hatred in his eyes, Puck actually took a step back._

_"No, I'm not. I want to find them. All the responsibles. And make them pay for what they did to my sister. Make sure they'll never forget what they did to her. I want them on their knees begging her to forgive them."_

_"She'd be so mad if she heard you talking like this..."_

_"I KNOW! But I can't help myself, I want them to pay! Don't tell me you'd pass an occasion to beat Karofsky to a pulp if you could without consequences!"_

_"I never - "_

_"HE KILLED YOUR BABY! HE NEARLY KILLED RACH - " He was cut off by Puck shoving him in the wall and pining him there._

_"Don't you think I know that? I already thought about fifty ways of making him pay! But I _can't_! If I do anything wrong, I'll be back in juvie! You think that would help Rachel if go back?" he growled, his face onch apart from Blaine's._

_He let him go and sit on the bed, his head in his hands. After some time, Blaine heard sniffling and sat besides Puck on the bed, Throwing an arm around his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out on you. I know you're hurt as much as her. Don't worry about Karofsky and the others, I'll deal with them."_

_"What? No, you won't. You can't. You..." Puck didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell Blaine he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk going to jail for some 'vendetta'. But on the other hand, he couldn't stop the growing need to punish Krofsky, Quinn, Santana and all the others who try -and nearly manage - to Break Rachel._

_"Don't worry, I'll be careful."_

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

"I know I should have dissuaded him from it but I couldn't. It kills me to know that I can't do anything and that he's risking his life to avenge Rachel. Look dude, you need to stop him."

Sebastian looked at Puck with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah, he told me too. And I told him I'd help."


	6. Mark Salling

**A/N : Sorry for the delay, I just landed a new job as a teacher. I have so much wor to do... but don't worry, even if I make you wait, I won't abandon this story, I swear!**

**Thanks for your time and don't forget to review! ;)**

**I own nothing.**

**RNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSB**

After a month at McKinley, Blaine was almost fully integrated. He was one of the lead vocalist in Glee and an active member of the boxing team. Some jocks tried to give him shit when they heard that he was gay. The word spread when Blaine turned down Chelsea, a blond cheerleader who kissed him after an hour in the weight room. She had pushed him against a locker and kissed him forcefully while trailing her hand on his chest toward his crotch. He had grabbed her wrists and kept her at arm's length while telling her he wasn't interested. She had smirked and told him he couldn't seriously turn her down and that she as willing to show him the under of her skirt. That caused Blaine to laughed at her and told her that, unless there was a eight inch cock under her Cheerio's uniform, he wasn't the tiny bit interested. Chelsea froze and, when she came back to her senses, she saw Blaine walking away laughing.

The next day, he heard some jocks calling him fag on his way to his locker. He ignored them the first day. But when Azimio shoved him in a row of locker a week later, he didn't hesitate one bit and went after him. The jock felt someone grabbing his arm and turned just in time to see Blaine fist crashing into his jaw. He fell to the ground, holding his jaw, groaning in pain.

"Don't forget that I'm a fag who box since he's nine, asshole. Next time I won't stop at one punch..." With that, Blaine turned around and walked away.

The next day, Blaine was at his locker when he saw Azimio, David Karofsky and an other jock he didn't know coming toward him.

"Yo fag! So, you think you can punch one of us without consequences?" David said. People in the hall had stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene. Blaine looked around and smirked at the jocks.

"What a beautiful demonstration of bravery. Three supposedly strong jocks against a fag. Afraid I'd give you a hiding again?" He asked, looking at Azimio split lip.

"You little shit!" Azimio went for Blaine but was stopped by a punch in his nose. While he was hiding his nose into his hands, David grabbed Blaine's arm and twisted them behind his back and the third jock hit him but Baine was fast to escape the grip and managed to kick the jock in the crotch, when he turned around to David, he felt the punch landing on his stomach but recovered fastly and soon, he had the last jock against the locker with his arm twisted in his back.

"What was that that you were saying again?"

David grunted but didn't reply.

"Let me give you a piece of advice... Live your glory days of high school without crossing my way again. I may look like a nice guy but I'm not so. Back. Off." On those words, Blaine freed the jock and walked away. People moved aside to let him pass.

After that, the jocks stopped slushing him. They no longer called him a fag or only when he couldn't hear them. They were indifferents. Some Cheerio tried again to make him switch team but Blaine blew them off easily each time. Much to Kurt's delight. He couln't deny that the ex-Warbler had done quite a number on him and he was dreaming of Blaine more and more often. Blaine flirted back a little but told him he wasn't ready for a relationship yet. The truth was he couldn't forget Sebastian. Even if he knew the lacrosse player wouldn't mind given the fact that their relationship wasn't one anymore, he couldn't came around the fact that he was free and allowed to date anyone he wanted - in that case, Kurt. The latter understood Blaine reluctance and said he just wanted to be friend for now and that he would wait for Blaine to be ready.

While Blaine was integrated in New Directions, Dave Karofsky was ruminating his defeat against him in the hall and started thinking about ways to get back to him. The answer came to him by chance a night when he came across the park. He was walking home after a COD night with his football teammates when he saw him. Tall and slim pushing a boy away from him.

"I hope you learned your lesson, fag! Now go away, I don't want to see you!"

The smaller blond boy run with difficulty out of the park and disappeared around a bush. Dave cleared his troat and the boy snapped his head in his direction.

"What do you want? You're a fag too? You want the same cure against your illness?" He snapped.

"What? No, I'm not a fag!"

"Well, lucky you." said the guy, lighting a cigarette and holding it out to Dave. "Want some?"

"No thanks. What do you mean 'cure their illness'? There's no way to get rid of this!" David said.

The other boy laughed.

"Of course there is! You just have to fuck it out of them!"

"You mean you… Rape them?" The jock asked incredously.

"I don't rape, I merely give them an out. I mean, who would consciously want to be a fag? Seriously, gay people want to be normal even if they don't know it! I just open their eyes." He shrugged.

David didn't know what to say. He knew deep down he was gay and he totally agreed with the guy. Being gay was such a load for him to carry. If there was a choice in the matter, he wanted to be hetero like his friends. It would allow him not to hide from his friend and, most of all, not to feel guilty when he insulted people of being fags. Even if he didn't know how girls could possibly have a skin softer than Kurt's. _Stop it! That's exactly what a fag would think. Straighten yourself and stop bithcing about Fairy Hummel! _

"I see… In fact, you help them."

"Finally! Someone who understand me!" Smiled the guy in front of him.

Dave and the unknown guy stayed talking in the park some time before Dave check his watch to see he has spent an whole hour talking with him. They talked about school and he learned that guy was new here and that he was homeschooled. He told him about Blaine and, after some convincing that guys didn't report to the police after some well said threat, the jock decided that he needed to see how the 'cure' worked before actually doing it.

"Well dude, I'm sorry but I got to go." Dave told him

"Sure! I'm sorry, I'm keeping you. I get so lost in my stories sometimes! We should meet again soon. Like in Scandals… So I could show you how to _help_ people…" he said with a nasty smile.

"Yeah totally. I'll call you. Here, give me your phone." He took the other's phone and put his number in before ringing his own cell to have his.

"Um… I felt stupid asking this especially since I talked with you during an hour but… What's your name?"

"I didn't tell you? I'm Mark. Mark Salling."

**RNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSBRNSB**

**I know, I don't have any imagination when new names are needed!**


End file.
